Winter Wonderland
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: These are just a bunch of December/Christmas themed drabbles. Rated M just to be safe, but not guaranteed.
1. Christmas Dinner

**Disclaimer**: One Piece and all the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. I don't profit from this or own it.

**A/N**: So this started out on tumblr. I had people giving me Christmas prompts. One word representative of the whole month of December. Masteryoshi88 gave me the word "Christmas Dinner". This was the end result. All of these fics won't be from the Christmas Prompts. Some of these will be just from other inspirations that come to me and my ZoSan Christmas Exchange fic might go here too.

* * *

><p>"Relax marimo! It's just a fucking Christmas Dinner, not the end of the goddamn world!" Sanji scolds as he straightens his boyfriend's tie. They'd been dating for two years and Sanji's father, Zeff had finally decided it was time to meet the man that had made an honest man out of his womanizing son. Zeff had said in no uncertain terms that if he didn't meet Zoro, Sanji would not be getting to inherit the Baratie, not that he wanted to inherit it anyways, stupid geezer. Still, Sanji had no choice but to invite Zoro, and now they were getting ready to go over to his father's apartment to properly introduce his boyfriend to his father.<p>

"Don't fucking tell me to relax curly, it's not like I wanna go and meet your father. You've told me enough about him that I already know he won't like me." Zoro grumbled irritably, fidgeting as Sanji straightened his suit out. Zoro cast an almost nervous glance up at the apartment complex in front of him. For four flights of stairs, it sure looked fucking scary. Scary enough that Zoro felt like he was coming down with Usopp's 'I-can't-climb-stairs-because-I'm-allergic' disease.

Sanji swatted Zoro's shoulder and said "He's not that bad, promise. C'mon shit-swordsman, grab the wine and we'll go." Sanji walked ahead and Zoro did as he was told, grabbing the wine Sanji had brought for the dinner and then shutting and locking the car behind him. Following Sanji into the building, Zoro felt a nervous weight settle into the pit of his stomach as they went upstairs.

Soon enough, they arrived at the door to the apartment of Sanji's father, Zeff. Standing in front of it, Sanji turned to look at Zoro and asked "Ready, mossball?" Zoro wanted to say no, but he couldn't get the words out, instead, he just shook his head to say that no, no he wasn't ready.

Sanji ignored him though, because he said "Too bad, we're already here Zoro." Sanji knocked on the door and stepped back. Soon enough, the door opened and Zoro found that he was face to face with an imposing man with an impressive blonde braided mustache. Zoro watched the male size him up. Zoro tried to look confident. He hoped he looked confident in that 'I don't give a shit' way of his that came naturally to him normally.

After a few long moments, the man folded his arms across his chest and said while stroking that impressive mustache "So…..you're the man that's fucking my son."

In that instant, Zoro knew that this was going to be the fucking Christmas dinner from _hell_.


	2. Scrooge

**Disclaimer**: One Piece and all the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. I don't profit from this or own it.

**A/N**: So this started out on tumblr. I had people giving me Christmas prompts. One word representative of the whole month of December. laughsandgiggles01 gave me the word "Scrooge". This was the end result. All of these fics won't be from the Christmas Prompts. Some of these will be just from other inspirations that come to me and my ZoSan Christmas Exchange fic might go here too.

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate Christmas!" along with the slam of the front door let Sanji know that his boyfriend of six months was indeed here….Finally. It wasn't officially Christmas yet, but Sanji wanted to have a Christmas date night and exchange more…. <em>intimate<em> presents, along with a romantic dinner and a marathon of Christmas snacks and movies.

Sanji put down the bowl of frosting he'd been mixing and walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on the towel he'd originally had slung over his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was currently stomping his feet and brushing the snow off his body, he asked "What the fuck's gotten into you, you scrooge? Don't tell me you don't wanna fucking celebrate our Christmas date tonight either?"

Zoro looked up, face flushed and looking rather angry. Not the angriest Sanji had ever seen him, but angry enough. Zoro snarled "I don't give a flying fuck if I'm a flying scrooge. Fuck Christmas. I just want fucking New Years eve to come around so that I have a legitimate excuse to fucking drink myself under the goddamn table and then some. Fucking Christmas!" Zoro practically ripped his winter coat off and hung it viciously on the coat hook along with his scarf and gloves. Sanji didn't bother to mention the snow in his hair. Zoro would get that or it'd melt.

Sanji walked over to kiss his boyfriend as Zoro explained "I managed to get to the fucking supermarket this morning and went to go buy your prissy fucking champagne for dinner tonight. There was one bottle left. I had it in my fucking hands when this goddamn cow ripped it from my hands and accused me of taking it from her goddamn cart! I told her to fuck off and that I took it from the goddamn shelf. Security kicked me out for 'causing a scene'. Fuck them. So then I was walking to my car when this shithead threw a snowball at me. When I looked at the brat and told him to fuck off, he went crying to his goddamn mother who turned out be that fucking bitch."

Sanji chose to let Zoro curse his black little heart out as he walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Opening a bottle of Zoro's favorite beer, he said "Come on marimo, it couldn't have been worse other than that. Besides shithead, if that's all that happened, you're being a fucking scrooge." Sanji walked over to the couch in the living room where Zoro had plunked himself down. He handed the bottle of beer over to Zoro who took a few liberal gulps as Sanji sat on the armrest next to Zoro.

After swallowing, Zoro snorted and said "I fucking wish! That cow came storming out, screaming at me, and cussing like a bitch! When I told her what her fucking dipshit spawn of Satan had done, she accused _me_ of intimidating her son and 'targeting' her for reporting me for being a thug to security! I told her she was a delusional sack of shit, and next thing I fucking know, I'm banned from the goddamn store for life! Merry fucking Christmas my ass!" Sanji bit back a snicker. Poor marimo, to day just wasn't his day.

Zoro took another swig from his beer and said "I went to four different fucking stores and the bottles were fucking sold out or I had the last bottle snatched from me by some prick!" Zoro sighed heavily, still tense from his encounters earlier.

Luckily, Sanji still had a bottle in his pantry. Well, it was mostly an emergency celebratory bottle. However, in this case, it'd be an emergency date bottle. Sanji reached out and dusted Zoro's hair off and said "Shit happens, Scrooge. It's fucking Christmas, calm your goddamn tits asshat."

Zoro snorted and said moodily "Fuck you!" before he folded his arms across his chest, a sullen expression on his face. Allowing a long-suffering sigh to escape his lips, Sanji could tell that this was already going to be a long night.

He said "Alright then marimo, out with it. What else happened that pissed you off so goddamned much?"

Zoro glared up at his boyfriend and said "Well, after the fucking champagne disaster, I said fuck it and got some bottle of fancy ass wine you liked, and that went okay. But then I went to get your fucking Christmas present and the store was robbed the night before! ROBBED! FUCKING ROBBED!" Zoro snarled and said "Fuckers wouldn't even give me a goddamned refund." Zoro exhaled noisily and continued "So I said fuck it and came straight here."

Zoro reached out and pulled Sanji into his lap, and said after taking another gulp of beer "After parking my car, I got out of the car and halfway to the door, this kid and her fucking cat…thing, come skidding by on their sled knocking me over and the wine fucking broke on the ice. Fucking shit. I fucking hate Christmas. I don't give two flying fucks if that makes me a fucking scrooge! I'm gon-Mmph!"

Sanji's lips pressed against Zoro's cut the male off from the rest of his tirade. Breaking the kiss, Sanji smirked and said suggestively "Fucking Scrooge? I like the sound of that, shithead." Sanji pried the half-empty bottle of beer from Zoro and set it on a coaster on his coffee table. Getting off of Zoro's lap, he yanked the male to his feet and said "Lets go then."

Zoro looked puzzled, eyebrows knitting together as he said "What the fuck does that have to do with anything." Sanji sighed at this and yanked Zoro into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he said "I'm going to say it slowly for you marimo. I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. My. Moss-headed. Scrooge. Get the goddamn picture now?"

Zoro by then was smirking and hiking Sanji over his shoulder. He said happily "Fuck yes." Walking towards the bedroom, it didn't take long before there was a loud thud.

Said loud thud was then followed by an explosive roar of "MOTHERFUCKER! I FUCKING HATE CHRISTMAS!"

In the background, Sanji's laughter echoed as he said "I'll get the car keys and drive us to the hospital then, shall I, marimo?"


	3. Memories in the fallen snow

**Disclaimer: **One piece and all of the characters belong to their rightful owners. I don't own or profit off of any of this. I wish though. xD

**A/N: ** So in my typical style, this is a angsty fic for you all to enjoy. Can be interpreted as a Christmas fic I suppose.

* * *

><p>The Heart Pirates had gotten used to the routine by now. On the rare occasion they happened upon a winter island, their captain would get off with the same usual sack. They'd have free time, and normally, Bepo at the very least would follow his captain. However, on the winter islands, nobody followed their captain. Nobody. Instead, they watched their captain's retreating back, his lone foot prints in the snow vanishing as he went in land or lost amidst the flurry of snowflakes.<p>

This time, Bepo watched as his captain walked away from their submarine, leaving behind his sword, kikokus and only bringing the usual backpack. He watched as his captain eventually disappeared amidst the townsfolk. Standing there, the polar bear's ears flattened against his head in dejection as he murmured "Aye Aye Captain!" He turned and disappeared beneath deck once more.

Law never looked back as he disappeared into town. Bepo and the crew knew better than to follow him. Law shifted the backpack on his shoulder, angling the sack to be comfortable on his shoulder. Disappearing into an empty alley, he dropped the sack on the ground and peeled off his own ankle length winter coat, exposing his black shirt with a black feather lined collar. From his sack, he pulled out a giant black feather coat. It wasn't _his_, and it wasn't as big as his, but it fit just right. Law slipped his arms through the sleeves of the coat.

Even though it wasn't warm like his other coat was, the warmth of memories it provided was warmer than anything he could buy. Packing the coat back into the sack, Law hugged the coat close to himself and found himself grinning uncharacteristically into the slightly worn fabric. He only wore this on winter islands when he knew he had time to be alone.

After packing everything away and shifting some contents around, Law shouldered the sack once more, and continued to make his way through the town. Stopping several times to purchase something or ask for directions, he was soon continuing on his way once more.

Law continued walking, his shoes crunching in the snow as he walked through roads less traveled. Along the way, he collected a few rocks, and continued to trudge through the snow, his footprints the only ones in the snow. Just like he'd been told in the town, hardly anyone came out this way. Law walked further and further away from the town until the town wasn't even visible behind him anymore.

Law walked for at least an hour before he came upon the clear. Pausing at the edge of the clearing, he surveyed his surroundings to confirm that he really was the only one in the area and that nobody had come to the clearing recently. Trudging into the clearing, Law stopped in the middle of clearing and, setting his sack down, got to work, pulling the rocks from his sack.

An hour later, Law's frozen hands reached into his black feathered coat as he pulled out a box of rarely smoked cigarettes. Pulling a cigarette from the box, Law stuck the cigarette between his lips as he put the pack away. Law wasn't a frequent smoker. However, he always smoked one cigarette when he came to the winter islands. Just one.. Staring at the monument built of stacked rocks and a pair of lashed sticks in the shape of a cross, Law struck a match and lit the cigarette up.

Closing his eyes, Law inhaled deeply, letting the smoke circulate in his lungs before he slowly exhaled a steady stream of smoke. Opening his eyes, he stared at the grave for the man whose body he never knew if it got a proper burial or not. Sparing a moment of silence, Law didn't even notice the snowflakes that started to slowly drift down from the sky. Instead, he said "Cora-san...Dressrosa...I'm going..._He's_ there...I will see your dream accomplished, so that you may rest peacefully in the afterlife..."

Law stood there, just staring at the honorary grave of a man he never got to see buried. He stood there for a long while. Until finally, he scooped his sack up again and turned to walk away, cigarette still in between his lips.

Behind him, the ghost of a man sat against the stack of rocks, watching Law's retreating back.

_"...Law..."_

Law's head turned as he heard his name. Confronted with the ghost of the man he had come to think of as his adoptive father, Law smiled a grim smile. He didn't say a word as the ghost simply offered Law a humble smile before disappearing on the wind, vanishing as quickly as he'd appeared. Turning away from the grave, Law continued trekking, his foot prints quickly disappearing beneath the snow.

On the wind that blew past Law, the man went first...To Dressrosa. To see the man he'd come to think of as his adoptive son accomplish his own goals. Dressrosa, and the defeat of the man he once dared to call brother was no longer his dream.

Dreams were for the living and peace was for the dead. He could only wish the man he dared to call his adoptive son well, and success in accomplishing his dream.

As Law reached town, the monument he'd left behind was already covered in a light layer of snow, and his foot prints were rapidly disappearing, as if he'd never been out there in the first place. Rejoining the townsfolk, Law put out the remnants of his cigarette and dusted off the coat. He had to change and then he'd rejoin their crew. It was finally time to make his move.

He was finally going to accomplish his and that person's dream of defeating Doflamingo.


End file.
